1. Field of the Invention
A threaded, snapped, sealed or non threaded cap that can have one or more ingredients in the cap with a one or more chambers to hold liquid and or powder to be able to dispense ingredients when ready to use a product for freshness and to be able to have one or more ingredients to allow mixing of ingredients at time of use.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally all liquids are formulated and made knowing that the concern is shelf life and chemical reaction between different ingredients. This invention allows a product to be formulated for effectiveness rather than what has to be formulated. It also allows less toxic and material to be used in containers do to the ingredients be stored in the invention until time of use thus allowing as an example hot fill containers to be eliminated in beverage drinks and now being able to use cold fill containers using less material and chemicals for a product.